


Холод

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Dark, Dirty Talk, Jail, M/M, Memories, OOC, PWP, Rape, Violence, everything is very bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Развлечения после отбоя.
Relationships: Jack Lassen/Sideshow Bob
Kudos: 1





	Холод

В пустой камере напротив капает кран.

Кап.

Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер не спит.  
Он сверлит взглядом потолок.  
Ему холодно.  
Одеяло из синтепона не сохраняет тепло тела.  
Каркас нар жжет спину льдом сквозь матрац.

Кап.

Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер накрывает голову подушкой и шипит. Вода капля за каплей точит его воспаленный мозг.

Кап.

Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер не чувствует пальцев ног. Он закутал ступни в одеяло, но это не помогает.  
Он садится и растирает их.  
Тщетно.

Кап.

— Привет, Боб.

Кап.

Роберт поднимает голову и видит Джека Лассена. Джек Лассен улыбается, оскал обнажает десны.  
Роберт знает, что это значит. Он чувствует тошноту и страх. Страх сильнее.

Кап.

— Скучал по мне?  
— Джек, прошу…  
— Прекрати скулить. Выглядишь жалко.

Кап.

У Джека Лассена есть власть — ключ. Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер резал руки вдоль, Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер лежал в лечебнице под транквилизаторами, привязанный к койке, Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер понимает, что человек с ключом в местах заключения — все равно что человек с кольтом в фавелах. Этим латунным кольтом Джек Лассен отпирает дверь камеры, этот кольт Джек Лассен убирает в карман. У него этих кольтов — целая связка.

Кап.

Другие охранники опасаются Роберта, но только не Джек Лассен; у Джека нет шрамов на руках, нет судимостей, Джек даже работал в спрингфилдской начальной школе учителем, но безумия в его глазах столько, что Роберту Андерданку Тервиллигеру самому страшно находиться с ним рядом. Этот человек напрочь лишен эмпатии и способен творить ужасные вещи.

Кап.

Джек сгребает его за подбородок, вглядывается в глаза. Ладони Джека жесткие, из его рта пахнет сигаретами. Он целует Роберта и не встречает ответа, прокусывает его нижнюю губу и слизывает кровь. Роберт глухо постанывает ему в рот и рефлекторно подносит руку к челюсти, когда Джек наконец отстраняется; у Роберта — тонкие и длинные пальцы пианиста, у Джека — ловкие руки карманника.

Кап.

Вспышка.  
Роберту снова семнадцать. Он стоит на кухне в доме Бредли Уилсона с разделочным ножом для мяса в руке на вечеринке, на которую его не звали. На бледном предплечье алеет порез.  
— Ну же, давай, подойди, — шипит Роберт. — Еще один шаг — и я искромсаю себя и истеку кровью.  
— Да он же чокнутый! Ебаный псих! — слышатся шепотки. — Только посмотри на его волосы, — вылитый клоун!..  
— Боб, черт тебя дери! Что ты… — Все оборачиваются: в дверях стоит Сесил Тервиллигер, долговязый кудрявый мальчишка. Увидев нож, он на мгновение замолкает. — Бредли, что, мать твою, здесь происходит?  
— Ты знаешь этого психа? — спрашивает Бредли. — Он явился сюда без приглашения и теперь пытается себя зарезать.  
Сесил громко фыркает.  
— Это мой старший брат, Боб. Я хотел вас познакомить, но отошел отлить… Боб! У тебя кровь! Ты что, _порезал себя?.._

Кап.

— Что у тебя с руками? Слишком тонкие, — Джек подносит руку Роберта к лицу, сгибает и разгибает податливые пальцы. — Синдром Марфана?  
— Синдром Элерса… Дан… Дам… Не вспомню. — Суставы выгибаются до предела.  
— Гиперэластичность соединительных тканей?  
— Ты знаешь?  
— Я преподавал в школе, Боб.  
— Анатомию?  
— Заткнись, пока я не нашел, чем заткнуть твой поганый рот.

Кап.

Вспышка.  
Он лежит на полу общей душевой в луже собственной крови. Рядом валяется уже не нужный ошметок жестянки с острым краем — алюминиевая кружка, которую он разорвал руками. Вода с шипением бьет из леек, бежит к стоку красными потоками.

Кап.

— Убожество, — рука Джека вцепляется ему в волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову, — только посмотри на себя. — Мясистая головка звонко шлепает по губам, и Роберт дергается, пока Джек пытается протолкнуть вставший член ему в рот. — Клоун. Педик. Шлюха!.. — Роберт давится им, кашляет и случайно прикусывает плоть; за это Джек, схватив Роберта за волосы на затылке, с силой бьет его лбом о металлический каркас нар. Кожа на лбу, кажется, лопается, Роберт чувствует, как по брови стекает теплая кровь.

Кап.

Вспышка.  
Роберт приходит в себя не в тюремном лазарете, пытается пошевелиться, но не может; забинтованные предплечья прошивает резкой болью.  
Он жив. _Жив!_ — раз и навсегда. Теперь его ждет пожизненное заключение в клинике для душевнобольных, где никто уже не даст ему алюминиевую кружку. Он будет гнить здесь оставшиеся шестьдесят лет своей жизни, привязанный к кровати и обколотый транквилизаторами.  
— Мистер Тервиллигер, постарайтесь не двигаться.  
Горло перехватывает, перед глазами мутнеет.  
— Мистер Тервиллигер, вы здесь никого не разжалобите. Постарайтесь успокоиться.  
Роберт плачет горько, как ребенок. Горячие слезы щиплют раскрасневшиеся щеки.

Кап.

Роберт позволяет Джеку засунуть член себе в глотку, сдерживает рвотные позывы; во рту смешивается вкус мочи и крови. Прокушенная губа саднит. Джек наматывает его рыжие волосы на кулак крепко, до боли, и делает первый толчок. Роберт давится и кашляет, изо всех сил стараясь не зацепить член зубами, и Джек толкается снова.

Кап.

В один момент он вытаскивает мокрый от слюны член и шлепает задыхающегося Роберта по губам.  
— Ну же, сучка, давай, оближи его, — шипит Джек, приставляя головку ко рту Роберта; тот обводит ее языком и осторожно вбирает внутрь. — Вот так. Ты хорошая шлюха, Боб. Признайся, научился сосать у Крастовски? Идиот вроде тебя не прошел бы кастинг просто так.  
Роберт хотел бы возразить, но его рот занят членом.

Кап.

Вспышка.  
— Кретин! Придурок! Что ты наделал!  
Роберт трет щеку мылом, но на куске не остается даже черных разводов — маркер новый, краска слишком сильно въелась в кожу. Роберт наскоро ополаскивает лицо, протирает его полотенцем и смотрит на себя в зеркало; оттуда на него глядит взлохмаченный, раздраженный молодой человек с нарисованным на щеке членом. Позади него стоит Сесил Тервиллигер и смеется, смеется, смеется.  
— Как я пойду на занятия с _этим_? Об этом ты подумал, чертов ты урод?!  
— Как-нибудь пойдешь! — хохочет Сесил, но его лицо меняется, когда Роберт достает из-под матраца своей кровати нож. — Эй, Боб, Боб, ты чего!.. Я же в шутку!..  
— Я тебя зарежу нахрен!..

Кап.

— А теперь приступим к обеду.  
Внутри у Роберта все сжимается.  
— Раздевайся, — равнодушно бросает Джек.  
Роберт моргает. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. Вдыхает и выдыхает снова.  
— Мне очень холодно, Джек. Я простужусь, — Роберт шмыгает носом.  
— Я тебя согрею, — посмеивается Джек. — Сам разденешься, или мне помочь?  
Роберт тяжело вздыхает, поднимается с колен и тянет бегунок форменного комбинезона вниз, выпрастывает руки из рукавов и стягивает майку через голову. Когда он хочет снять комбинезон, Джек останавливает его, проводит пальцами вдоль дорожки рыжих волос, идущей от пупка к лобку, и запускает руку за резинку белья. Роберт дергается, когда холодная ладонь сжимает его член.

Кап.

— Не надо, — просит Роберт. — Пожалуйста, не сегодня. Мне нехорошо.  
— Будто это должно меня ебать. — Пальцы Джека обхватывают мягкий член у основания, и Роберт с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Момент — и Джек убирает руку в карман. — Снимай трусы и становись раком.  
Роберт внезапно ощущает прилив сил.  
— Нет.  
— Что-что?  
— _Нет_. Я не хочу.  
Губы Джека расплываются в улыбке, но его серые глаза сверкают металлом.  
— Ладно, Бобби, сделаем вид, будто я этого не слышал. Сегодня я особенно благосклонен.

Кап.

— Нет, ты это услышал, — вдруг говорит Роберт. Его худое лицо измазано в слюне и крови, лоб рассечен, брови нахмурены, и на лице Джека на мгновение проскальзывает неуверенность; впрочем, она тотчас же исчезает.  
— Будь по-твоему, Боб, — спокойно говорит Джек. — Выбирай: либо ты согласишься, либо я отобью тебе почки, и ты неделю будешь ссать кровью. Насчет лазарета не волнуйся: если я прикажу, то лечить тебя никто не осмелится.  
Роберт молчит несколько мгновений, а потом набирает в рот побольше слюны и плюет Джеку в лицо.

Кап.

Реакция Джека молниеносна: удар ногой в тяжелом ботинке — и Роберт, глухо вскрикнув, падает на пол, держась руками за лицо. Еще один пинок приходится по рукам, следующий — в живот.  
— Нравится? Нравится, сучка? — тяжело дыша, спрашивает Джек и бьет, бьет, бьет снова и снова. Останавливается и расстегивает воротник форменной куртки, а отдышавшись, хватает обмякшего Роберта под мышки и втаскивает его на нары, вместе с бельем снимает с него болтающийся на бедрах оранжевый комбинезон.

Кап.

Роберт хрипит и не чувствует в себе сил сопротивляться. Он знает, что произойдет, и даже не вздрагивает, когда обильно смазанные какой-то жирной мазью пальцы касаются его тела. Джек вводит внутрь сначала один палец, потом второй, и Роберт шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, закусывает губу. Это можно вытерпеть. Но потом Джек прижимается головкой ко входу, и Роберт, вспомнив прошлый раз, находит в себе силы сделать последний рывок, ударить Джека ногой и свалиться на пол.  
Джек смеется.  
— Ты думаешь, Бобби, твои жалкие попытки отвертеться что-то изменят? Расслабься и получай удовольствие, мудак.  
Потом он входит, и Роберт вскрикивает от боли, но в этот раз — так громко, что Джек ладонью закрывает ему рот, проталкивает туда пальцы другой руки, сухие и соленые, и больно оттягивает щеку. Слюна струится по покрывшимся коркой губам Роберта.

Кап.

Вспышка.  
Роберту девять, Сесилу — семь. Они стоят под дверью комнаты родителей и слышат скрип пружин матраца, вскрики, стоны, ругань. Наверное, родители ссорятся, но почему тогда стоны матери такие, _такие_ пробирающе-странные, что у Роберта теплеет внизу живота?.. Точно так же стонала голая женщина на странной кассете, которую они с Сесилом однажды нашли на чердаке своего старого коттеджа. Она лежала на спине, трогала себя между ног и стонала.  
А вдруг мама… тоже…  
Роберт стискивает пальцы брата в своих и сглатывает кислую слюну.  
Вспышка.  
— Слышь, чучело, что в первом?  
— Иди нахуй.  
— Что в первом?  
— Иди. Нахуй.  
— Мистер Тервиллигер, мистер Джексон, о чем вы говорите? Может быть, вы обсудите это при всех?  
— Тебе пизда на перемене, понял, клоун?

Кап.

Это больно. Каждый раз как в первый. Невыносимая распирающая боль.   
Он слишком узкий. Стенки слишком тонкие. Слизистая покрывается кровоточащими трещинками. Если Джек чем-то болен, Роберт уже давно болен тем же самым.  
Особо сильный толчок заставляет его вскрикнуть снова, но из-за пальцев, держащих его за щеку, выходит только истошное мычание.  
Глаза наполняются слезами, пространство вокруг мутнеет.  
Очень больно. Очень. Невыносимо. Слишком.  
— Джек… Джек!.. — хрипит Роберт. — Пожалуйста… Боже… По… — ему не хватает воздуха.

Кап. 

Пытка длится около десяти минут, а потом Джек кончает и отстраняется.   
Из-за боли Роберт впадает в полуобморочное состояние. Он не замечает, как Джек одевается, как берет связку ключей, открывает и запирает дверь камеры. 

Кап. 

— Отлично повеселились, Бобби.

Кап.

Роберт Андерданк Тервиллигер не спит.  
Он сверлит взглядом потолок.  
Ему холодно.

Кап. 

В пустой камере напротив капает кран.


End file.
